


【？X缙云】密不可分

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 柴肉 攻是谁可以自行想象





	【？X缙云】密不可分

角落里有张木榻，上面铺的大块兽皮此时皱巴巴的，长软的兽毛摩擦着结实的身体，那人撑在缙云的上方低头注视着缙云。

“能点灯吗？我想看看你。”那人说。

屋里很黑，看不清事物。

缙云没有说话。

那人又说：“算了，不点就不点吧。”

今年收成不好，连灯草都得省着用，以缙云现在的地位大可以不用这样节省小心翼翼，可他一向不愿自己有什么特例之处。

一阵细碎声响起，那人从缙云身上下来，几步走到窗前打开窗户，冷月的清晖透进来，屋中有了些许光亮，隐隐约约可以看到木榻上的人影。

那人又走回去，抬手抚上缙云的脸，明明是一名嗜血的战将，偏偏生得这样人畜无害，凌厉上挑的眉眼总透着一股子天真童稚的意味。

宽大的掌心覆盖着一层厚茧，摩挲在脸上有些刺，缙云眯了眯眼稍稍偏过头。他刚刚转过去一点，那人另一只手就伸过来捏住他的下巴将他的脸转过来，炙热的呼吸临近，尽数喷在他的脸上，他甚至能清楚听见唾沫吞咽的声音。然后下一瞬，缙云就感觉到那人的唇覆上了他的，小心的舔舐着他唇上的伤口，再用舌尖撬开他的牙关。

就在缙云牙关开启的那一霎，湿润的舌如灵蛇般钻了进去，那人辗转着头不断碾磨，一只手伸去缙云的后脑将他的头抬起让他把嘴张得更开好方便那人掠取更多的津液。那人甚至用舌尖去勾他敏感的鄂垂，引起咽部的不适。那人的手指顺着缙云修长的脖颈往下，抚摸精致分明的锁骨，最后来到肌肉饱满结实的胸膛。

那人放开缙云的唇，鼻尖顺着缙云脖子的线条往下，深嗅着缙云身上的气息，最后来到胸前。他缓缓移动着身体改变姿势趴到缙云身上，耳边是身下人逐渐急促的喘息，昏暗中他看到饱满胸上诱人的那点，张嘴直接含住。

那人只感觉到在他咬住乳头的瞬间，缙云的身体像是一尾脱了水的鱼弹跳起来。缙云的手抓在他的后脑似乎要将那人的头挪开，那人一边啧啧吮吸，一边腾出手握住缙云的手腕，手掌顺着手部收紧的线条来到大臂，那上边也是常年征战厮杀锻炼下来的结实肌肉，隐约还能摸到两条凸起的青筋，随着缙云身体的动作一会平复一会紧绷。

那人用舌尖紧紧裹住缙云小小的乳头，一只手揉捏周围的胸肌。年轻的身体，此刻就像一战绷紧的弓，紧实的麦色肌肤，如今慢慢覆盖上一层细密的汗珠。乳尖在那人的逗弄下变得坚硬挺立，就连被冷落的另一边也颤颤巍巍挺立起来，那人去捻住扯了扯，听到缙云压抑在口中细碎的呜咽，抓住他脑后头发的修长骨节分明的手指也舒张开情不自禁插入那人的发间。  
缙云平日大部分都身着战甲，闲暇时便是一身玳族常服，部落里赤裸上身的那人多了去，可那人其实并不想缙云穿成这样。

那人有很多次看到缙云在部落里穿行，一路上遇到的人不是盯着他的脸猛瞧就是目不转睛看他的身体。来自异族的青年容貌俊美，浑身上下散发着属于利刃凌厉的寒芒，吸引人的目光同时也让人不敢太过靠近。他的身体结实而又挺拔，光滑背脊上那道从肩上斜着横亘整个背部的伤疤是战士的荣耀，同时也是他自身强悍的证明。他强大，又无时无刻不透着鱼妇歌声一样的引诱，一种狂野的性感，就像是大地上恣意吹拂的风。

你是利刃，也是瑰宝。那人在心里喟叹。他着迷地盯着缙云平躺的身体，用自己的唇去丈量缙云身上的每一处，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着皮肉，留下属于自己的印记。

明日，他会换一件衣服吧。这是肯定的，肌肤上点点鲜红不重却密密麻麻，连谎说是蚊子咬得都做不到，只能换件衣服遮得严严实实。

我喜欢你的这里，这里，你的所有我都喜欢。

那人的指尖轻触抚摸，有时在平坦的小腹，有时在紧实劲瘦的腰间，顺着身下人胯部的鲜明线条到往神秘的禁地，那人终于忍不住揽住缙云的腰将他翻了过来，让他跪趴下去。

背部的伤疤落入眼帘，很深很长，已经愈合了。那人眨了眨眼，接着虔诚地亲吻在伤疤上。  
“还疼吗？”那人问。

缙云微微偏转头，灰色的眸子在月光下流转一点幽蓝，他的眼角眉梢都是上扬的，在此时隐隐有着几分勾人。

“早就不疼了。”缙云回答。声音是那样平淡。他当初被人围攻一时不慎遭人从后面偷袭，冰冷的锋刃撕开了背部，鲜血迸溅，甚至有几滴都从后面溅到了他的脸上。深可见骨的伤口，痛得人浑身发颤，可他丝毫没有颤抖，反手一剑直接将偷袭他的那人劈开，面具覆盖下的一双眼平静无波，杀意笼罩住他的全身，麻木了疼痛，催生狂烈战斗的意志。

伤疤只是他还不够强大的证明，秫汲之后有说过可以用药替他去除疤痕，可他拒绝了，他要留着，时刻提醒自己不要把脆弱的后背留给敌人。

所以他才会战无不胜攻无不克。

那人的手不断捏着缙云挺翘浑圆的臀部，臀肉在手掌的揉搓下翻起一阵肉浪，那人的手指勾了散发着香气的膏脂朝缙云的两股间探去，触碰到穴口时毫不迟疑地刺进。

缙云脖颈一下后仰，在战场上无论面临多么危险的战局都不会发抖的躯体此时开始微微颤抖起来。那人的手指在他的体内一寸一寸探入，明明已经经历过很多次，可他依旧不是很适应。

缙云身体的内部一如他性感的身躯一样异常紧致，嫩肉紧紧吸住手指，体内的温度顺着手指传过来 ，那人有些艰难地抽动，直到听到滋滋水声，穴内的肉壁已经在香膏的滋润下变得丝滑柔软他才抽出来。

习惯异物进入的肉穴在手指突然抽离后穴口一缩一缩掩饰体内的空虚，下一秒一个更加滚烫的东西死死抵在穴口上。

缙云挪了挪膝盖，汗珠顺着脸部的轮廓从下巴滴落，他已经意识到有什么来了，张嘴咬上自己的手臂。

闷哼从喉中发出，他的身体随着那人的身体往前一送，滚烫的性器突破了重重阻碍直插到底，他现在仿佛坐在一个被火烧过的滚烫铁楔上。

两人结合的是那样密不可分，那人伸出手去套弄他身前因刺激而软下的硬物，缙云的脚背渐渐绷的笔直，脚趾向内紧紧蜷缩住。

“缙云……缙云……”那人不断在他耳边喃呢着他的名字，每一声都伴随着更用力的一次撞击，缙云狠狠咬住兽皮方能止住到嘴边几欲破口的呻吟，从额上滑下的汗珠进了眼眶有一瞬间的刺痛。

热液喷洒进体内，肉穴抽搐痉挛着带着缙云一起攀上高峰，他呜咽着射了出来，感受身后那作怪的东西缓缓退出，热液从尚无法闭合的穴口顺着大腿内侧往下滑，灼热的性器在他脱力地塌下腰时又再次侵袭回来。

“你……”缙云蹙眉。

“我还想跟你再来一次。”燃烧着情欲的沙哑嗓音，诉说情人间最正常不过的索求，只要是和缙云在一起，一千次一万次也不能满足他内心的愈加放大贪婪。

他们每一次行事都像是当做在人世间的最后一次那样激烈，毫无保留的彼此靠近融入。

那人很喜欢此时跟缙云的距离，他们两个贴的很紧，什么东西都不能将他们分开。

那人不擅长说情话，哪怕他们之间已经有了世上最亲密的关系。

他只会一遍一遍的重复：“缙云，不管那些人怎样议论你，你永远都是我心中的英雄，我的一生挚爱。”


End file.
